Honeysuckle
by alstroemeria.dilettante
Summary: During times of peace, it is hard not falling into a routine. Sometimes all it takes is a small change to break the cycle of friendship to something more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Naruto.**

Times of peace feel like a death sentence to a shinobi. It isn't that they aren't grateful that they are not out fighting and taking the risk of watching comrades die; peace brings a sense of boredom, that stir crazy feeling that gives you a sense of claustrophobia. This is especially true of a jade eyed and rosette haired young woman. The days have begun to blur together; wake up, train, shower, work at the hospital and return to bed. The cycle has gone on for many years now and a change would be appreciated. Little does the heroine know, but her change is coming. It is coming in the form of an adventure of finding herself and learning more about the others around her. This tale starts like many others, when jade eyes open to an alarm clock blaring, informing her it is time to wake up and start another routine day. It's funny how sometimes change comes when we least expect it.

* * *

Fumbling around to reach the alarm clock, the mound of blankets gives off a grunt of disapproval. Slowly, the rosette hits the snooze button and sits up, knocking the blankets to her waist while rubbing her eyes.

"Ugh, let's see I'm supposed to meet Kakashi for training, quick lunch with Ino-pig, then work. Looks like its going to be a long day" Sakura whispered to herself.

Allowing herself to sit in a daze while she wakes up, she jumps when the alarm goes off again. '_Some ninja I am_,' she chastised herself. Reaching over to turn off the alarm, she slowly dragged herself out of bed and started to dress for the day. Half an hour later she was seen walking out her front door toward the training ground.

* * *

"Sakura! Would you like to join me and Guy-sensei in our morning run?!" cried the jogging and much too awake Lee.

"Lee, we go over this every Saturday morning. Today is the only day Kakashi-sempai and I am able to meet and train. Besides, as much as I would love to join you both, I'm not sure I'm youthful enough to keep up," Sakura finished with a chuckle.

"Very well," a downcast Lee said. "Maybe next Saturday you can join us!" he finished excitedly.

"Maybe, but I better be off or I might actually be later than Kakashi-sempai to the training field!" Turning and waving her hand behind her, she walked off.

Running her hand across the railing of the bridge, Sakura watched a genin run towards her while waving her hand in the air. "Sakura-sama! I have a message for you from Kakashi-san!"

Smiling gently, Sakura scoffed and waited to hear what excuse he had come up with today. This would mark the third week in a row she had been blown off by that lazy bastard. "Well, what is his excuse this week? Let me guess, he happened to see a kitty stuck on a pole and just had to stop and help it down?" she asked. "More like had to help some random woman climb down his pole," she grumbled to herself.

"No ma'am," the genin said confused. "He was just assigned a mission and wanted me to tell you to sleep in today. Sorry, I tried going to your apartment but you had already left" replied the genin with her head bowed. "He also wanted me to tell you that he should be back some time tomorrow and is still on for your dinner date" she finished while blushing.

"Thank you for getting me the message; guess I'll head on home and relax before my shift." Rolling her eyes and turning back towards her home, Sakura dragged her feet and wondered why she wasn't asked to go with him on his mission; after all, they had become somewhat partners after she turned twenty a couple of years ago.

* * *

After running home to shower, Sakura lazily made her way to the tea house for lunch. '_Hopefully Ino-pig got a table near the back. There is a lot for us to catch up on since she's been on a mission the past couple weeks'_. With a sigh, she entered the establishment and looked for her partner in crime. Since she's been gone, Sakura has avoided the bars; it's just not as fun without a drunken best friend to laugh and drink with.

Making eye contact, Sakura thanked her lucky stars her telepathy was working today and made her way to the back table. Sitting down, she took in Ino's appearance. Today the blonde had decided to go with her usual off duty attire consisting of a sundress. Huffing, Sakura said, "I thought we agreed we would be going casual today. You look like you're about to go out and get some. Have a hot date with Shikamaru later?"

"Of course not! That lazy idiot still hasn't figured out I have the hots for him. Stupid bastard," Ino responded. "It's not like I haven't tried to show him. For being a genius he is stupid. I don't know what else to do! I've done everything short of knocking him out, tying him up, and jumping his bones. Ugh, I don't think he'll ever catch on."

"Sounds like you might have planned that out already, Pig. I don't know if I should worry for Shika's safety or help you so you'll stop bitching about it," Sakura said laughing. "I honestly don't understand how he can be a strategist and not catch the signs you want to fuck him. I mean honestly, I don't even think Naruto was that dense," she finished with a slight frown.

Lost in her own thoughts, Sakura didn't see her best friend watch her with a frown. "Sakura, have you heard any word on his whereabouts? It's been three years since he left, shouldn't he have come home by now?"

Eyes glistening, she responded, "Should have are the key words there, Ino. I talked to Shishou about it while she was drinking so I would get a straight answer, only for her to admit they haven't received word from him in almost a year. I'm worried about him. I want him to come home." Taking a deep breath, Sakura looked her friend in the eye, "I pray to Kami all the time he comes home safe. Every day I wake up hoping to hear his loud voice demanding we go get ramen together, and every day I wake up and go about my day without a single sign he is even still alive." Looking down to and biting her lip so she doesn't cry, she continued, "That is why I am grateful Kakashi and I have gotten so close. He's all I really have left of Team 7."

"Speaking of Kakashi," Ino said to change the subject, "where is he? I haven't seen him around in a while. Did you two get in a fight again?" Seeing the fire in her friend's eyes, Ino waiting with a smirk, knowing she got her friend's mind off her lost teammate.

"He blew me off again this morning! That makes three weeks in a row! I swear I'm going to kill him when I see him next. Either that or I'll burn all of his precious books. Damn jerk sent a genin to me after I had waited for an hour already just to tell me he left for a mission. He could have at least stopped by and told me himself," she said, finishing her rant.

"Now that I think about it, why didn't you go with him? Aren't you his partner, Sakura?"

"Here's your order, miss!" chirped the waitress. "Is there anything else I can get you two?"

"No, we're fine, thanks," Ino replied. Seeing Sakura's, confusion she chuckled, "I knew what you would order. It's the same thing you've ordered every time we come here. I thought it best so we weren't interrupted as much."

"I was wondering why we hadn't been helped yet. I should have known," Sakura finished with a laugh. "Don't think this distracted me from Kakashi, though. If I had the time I'd go ask Shishou why she didn't send me. Honestly, I can handle anything he can."

"I'm sure she had her reasons. Just take her some nice sake and she'll spill her reasons. Speaking of saké, I'm in dire need of a night out! When is your next day off?"

Smiling, Sakura responded, "You're in luck Pig. It just so happens I have Monday off. Want to come to my place tomorrow night to get ready? We can order some dinner while we get ready then head out."

"Sounds amazing! I'm so excited!" Ino squealed. "Now I just have to make sure Shika can make it out! He won't know what hit him! I'm working on a plan to get him drunk, make him offer to walk me home…"

"Then drag him in your apartment and take advantage of him," Sakura interrupted. "That's the same plan you've tried to use the past several times we have gone out and it has yet to work. What you need to do is slip him some aphrodisiac. Then maybe you'll find out if he is as lazy in the bedroom as he is in all other aspects of his life," Sakura said conspiringly. "Let's eat before the food gets cold. Besides, I have to finish and head to the hospital for my shift soon."

Taking their time eating, with some more conspiring on how to get Ino and Shikamaru in bed together, the rest of lunch passed quickly for Sakura. Waving bye to her friend, she made her way to the hospital. Hopefully it was an easy night for her, for although she didn't spar this morning, she still felt exhausted, even if it was only emotionally.

* * *

Dragging herself out the hospital doors, Sakura made her way home. After reaching her apartment, she couldn't help but be thankful she lived close to the hospital. It was a pain to leave early to go to training, but with Kakashi as a partner she never really had to worry about being late. Dropping her medic clothing on the bedroom floor, she pulled back the covers and slipped into her sheets in a tank top and a small, old pair of shorts. Tomorrow night she could interrogate Kakashi about why she wasn't involved in his mission, until then she was going to get some much-needed sleep; after all, tomorrow will be another day just like today.


	2. Chapter 2

There's nothing like waking up slowly to the sound of birds chirping outside your window. Stretching and letting out an obnoxiously loud yawn, Sakura felt her back pop in a couple different places. Smiling, she pulled the covers off her form and slipped out of bed to take a warm shower. Completing her morning routine, Sakura glanced at the clock in her kitchen. '_Looks like I have just enough time to eat on the way to work.'_ Grabbing an apple off the table, she walked out the door heading towards the hospital.

Seeing the hospital in the distance, Sakura picked up her pace. Taking a deep breath, she slowly exhaled while taking in the serenity of the morning. With it being the weekend, most of the shops were just opening for the day. Greeting the shopkeepers she knew, Sakura decided today was going to be a good day, especially with Kakashi coming back and giving her the opportunity to question him on his mission. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice right away when someone started talking to her.

"It's a good thing you are inside the village or you could be dead right now."

Turning, Sakura's face met with a green flak jacket. Looking up, a black mask was revealed causing her to sigh, "I have a bone to pick with you Kakashi. Why wasn't I included in the mission you went on yesterday? Also, how are you back already? I thought you were going to be gone until tonight."

"It's nice to see you too, Sakura" sighed Kakashi. "Believe it or not I still take the random solo mission, besides; the mission was classified so I can't tell you much. Although, I can say it was rather easy considering it was only a wild goose chase."

Looking at Kakashi's face it seemed he was telling the truth, however there was still a nagging feeling in the pit of Sakura's stomach. "What aren't you telling me, Kakashi? We have each gone on many solo missions and always tell each other what is going on. You say it's classified and yet are able to complete it in a little over 24 hours? I find that really hard to believe," she finished with a frown. "Since when have you started to keep secrets from me?"

Taking a breath, Kakashi gathered his thoughts before responding, "Sometimes it's best to not know everything. If I keep something from you it's to protect you because you are my precious someone."

Growing angry, Sakura poked Kakashi in the chest while saying, "How many times have you fed that line to one of your conquests?! Dammit Kakashi! I want the truth! I'm not one of those whores you take home and lie to just so they don't get mad you don't follow up with them the next day!" Before Kakashi could even open his mouth, Sakura continued, "You know what?! Fine! Be that way! Since you are so determined to hold out on me what your so called classified mission was about, I'm just going to talk to Shishou about it! Maybe then I'll find out what is going on."

Watching her storm off, Kakashi couldn't hold back his temper and yelled to her retreating back, "That was one time I left you at the bar! When are you going to get over that? Hell, that was over a year ago and yet you still bring that up!" Frowning at her response of a middle finger over her shoulder Kakashi sighed once again and said under his breath, "Sometimes I keep things from you because I hate seeing you upset. You really are my precious person."

* * *

Walking into her office to take a short break from her rounds, Sakura was surprised to see a single purple hyacinth with a note under it sitting on her desk. Wondering who was apologizing for what she walked over to her desk and picked up the flower. Delicately smelling it, she picked up the note to see who it was from.

_Sorry for the argument this morning, that was not my intention. I hope we are still on for dinner tonight. Meet me at Ichiraku? -K_

Not able to stop the stupid grin from taking over her face, Sakura shook her head and retrieved a cup to put her flower in. Chuckling, she thought of the last time he had gotten her flowers. Those were to say sorry too, although then it was because he took her out drinking for her birthday only to seduce one of the women in the bar. After having ditched her, she had to find her own drunken way home. Having forgiven him a long time ago, she smiled wider when she thought of how fun it was to still hang that guilt over his head. Putting the flower by her small window to get some sun, she turned and left her office with a smile on her face. Maybe the rest of the day was going to be great.

* * *

Sakura couldn't remember the last time she was this excited to be meeting Kakashi for dinner. While walking to Ichiraku, she couldn't help but contemplate if he felt bad enough about their argument earlier to pay for both of their meals. Thankfully, since becoming partners, he has stopped weaseling his way out of paying his food bills and even on occasion will pay for her food, too.

Moving the flap out of her way, she was surprised to find Kakashi already seated at the counter. "Usually you're running later than I am Kakashi. I'm surprised you're already here. Did you order yet?"

Looking over his shoulder at her, Kakashi pulled out the stool to his right. While patting it he said, "Have a seat." Waiting until Sakura sat down, he continued, "I hope you got the flower okay. Sorry it wasn't two dozen this time, but I wasn't even sure I was in the wrong this morning."

"Thank you, it was beautiful," Sakura said gently while smiling. "You didn't have to do that. I wanted to apologize to you, also; I had plenty of time to think during my shift and I realized it wasn't fair of me to yell at you. It isn't your fault you don't understand why I have been so upset. I know it seems like I'm blowing this whole 'you leaving me and going on a solo mission' thing out of proportion, but it's been so long since I've left the village because of my hospital duties. I know you have continued to go on missions without me, but I can't help but feel trapped in the village," she finished with a frown. "I understand that whatever your mission was you don't want to share it with me, I'm sorry I made such a big deal about it."

"As much as I would like to tell you what my mission was, I think you should maybe ask Hokage-sama what it entailed. If you are that set on finding out, she is the one to go to. After all, she is the one that assigned me a solo mission because she was worried about your reaction."

"What do you mean? My reaction? I'm a jounin and have been for years! I can handle any situation! I can't believe…"

"What would you guys like to order? Your usual?" interrupted Teuchi with a smile. After receiving brief nods from both shinobi, he left them to their conversation.

Trying to disperse the tense atmosphere, Kakashi looked at Sakura, "I know you sometimes feel like that weak little girl you were, but everyone knows that version of you doesn't exist anymore. You have become a strong, beautiful, young woman and I feel honored to have you watch my back every time we leave the village." Knocking shoulders with her he continued, "Besides, who would I get to patch me up before returning to the village if it wasn't you?"

Trying her best not to show how much Kakashi's little speech affected her, she hung her head, sniffed, and responded, "I love being your partner, Kakashi. It's just that…I've been noticing Naruto's absence more and more lately and I miss him. I just want him to come home so he can be the same knucklehead he's always been." Finally raising her glistening eyes to look at Kakashi, she gave a slight smile. "It's so hard to stay happy when the main reason for your joy isn't even in the village anymore."

Reaching over to take her smaller hand into his own, he paused a second to marvel at how much stronger of a woman she has become since he first met her. "It's always going to be hard to not have the one's we love with us. That's when we lean on the ones that are still here to keep us going." Giving her had a squeeze before dropping it, he made sure to give her one of his patent eye creases to try cheering her up.

"When did you become such a wise young man?" Teuchi asked. "Here are your meals, and since you two seem to be having some deep conversations tonight, I'll give you a deal. Tonight's dinner is on me!" Looking at the surprise on both of their faces he couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll stop eavesdropping now so you two can enjoy the rest of your meal."

Both shinobi said their prayer and started eating quietly. While eating, they both kept stealing glances at the other, all the while, neither knew they were both wondering how they became to depend on each other so much in such a short amount of time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Forehead! How dare you forget about me! I have been waiting at your stupid apartment for forty-five minutes!"

Hearing Ino yelling at her, Sakura's shoulders slumped and she chanced a glance at Kakashi. "I think I have to go. I'm really sorry about this; will I see you out tonight?"

Giving her an eye crease he responded, "I'm supposed to meet some people out tonight so most likely, yes." His statement was followed by a chuckle mainly because Ino had continued her rant, much to Sakura's chagrin.

Hearing Ino yelling at her in the background, Sakura turned to acknowledge her best friend. "I heard you the first time Pig, geez. We have plenty of time to make it to the bar, so calm down."

"Buy I have to make myself look amazing tonight so I can finally snag Shika! You promised we would have plenty of time!" Ino said animatedly. "Now I don't know if I'll have enough time to make you look decent enough to be out with me!" She said, waving her arms in the air.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Sakura said under her breath. "Let's go get ready so you stop making a scene. Besides, I don't think the people in Suna care if you get Shika or not." Finishing her statement with a huff, she slid off the stool to follow her friend back the way she had come. Throwing a wave over her shoulder to Kakashi she said, "I better see you out Sempai or I won't forgive you!"

* * *

When entering the bar, the girls were met with loud music and boisterous drunks. It could still be considered early, however both girls sported smiles because this night out was something they both needed. Looking around the bar for anyone they knew, they were pleased to see a group of their friends already seated in a booth near the bathrooms. Making their way through the crowd, both girls were whistled at and met with cat calls. Sakura observed Ino's smile widen when she caught sight of the unsuspecting Shikamaru; plan get Shika in bed was on.

"Want me to get the first round, Pig? I can tell you want to get your plan started," Sakura said with a laugh.

Not looking at her friend, Ino smiled, answered in the affirmative, and then headed to their group of friends. Sakura shook her head and with another laugh headed to the bar to order their drinks.

"Two bottles of saké, please," Sakura said while giving the cute bartender a wink. Looking over her shoulder at her friends, she smiled while watching Ino slide into Shikamaru's lap using the excuse she wanted to sit on the other side of him. The plan was so simple it should work: entice all the senses. The perfume Ino wore smelled of exotic flowers and the dress was a deep purple halter dress that stopped just above her knees with her back was completely bare. Ino also planned to laugh at all of his jokes, even if they were bad. The harder part of the plan was the touch and taste senses, although she seemed to be doing just fine with the touching. Sakura couldn't help but giggle when she thought about how drunk they planned on getting Shikamaru so he would have his guard down enough for Ino to steal a kiss, completing the senses.

"Here is your sake, miss." Turning around to pay for the drinks, Sakura smiled and thanked the man. Taking the drinks and heading towards her friends, she was stopped by an arm going around her waist.

"You look positively delicious tonight, Sakura," said a sultry voice in her ear. Turning her head to verify who had accosted her, Sakura replied with, "Kiba, if you want to continue being a ninja, I propose you remove your arm from my person or I'll be happy to do it for you."

"Geez, Sakura! I'm just trying to have a good time with you! Loosen up! Who knows, maybe if you loosen up enough you and I can repeat the good times we had and head back to my place? I've been itching to get you back in my bed."

Giving him a flat stare, Sakura couldn't help but respond, "I don't have enough money to replace all the sheets you seem fond of ripping. Just because you love animals doesn't mean you have to fuck like one, Inuzuka."

"Don't give me that Sakura, you loved it when I made you go crazy," he whispered, pulling her closer to his body. "Besides, you were the one ripping the sheets with your beautiful hands clenched in them. You seemed to especially go crazy when I licked your…"

"Kiba!" Sakura interrupted while blushing. "That was a long time ago! Now unhand me so I can go drinking and forget what you were about to say."

Releasing the rosette, he took one of the bottles and took a swig. "I'll buy the rest of your drinks tonight if you agree to come home with me."

"I'm perfectly capable of buying my own drinks, thanks. What happened to that girl I walked in on you fucking while we were dating? Is she still around or did you cheat on her too?" Sakura stated bitterly. Taking the bottle back from the Inuzuka, she made her way to the table, not waiting to see if he had a response to her accusation.

Ino had watched the interaction from the table and while taking her drink from Sakura gave her an apologetic look. "Still haven't forgiven Kiba, Forehead? Not that I blame you, but it was three years ago."

"Did we come to drink or talk about my failed relationships, Pig?" Taking a big swig straight from the bottle, Sakura continued, "Tonight I plan to get shit faced and forget all about him, that's why the two of us are forgoing the cups and drinking straight from the bottles." Seeing the look Ino was giving her and hearing the troublesome from Shikamaru, she laughingly said, "Besides, it isn't healthy to miss something that was purely physical."

"I disagree!" Ten Ten interrupted. "We're ninjas so the best kind of relationship to have is a physical one!"

Hearing the rest of the group agreeing and laughing about the topic, Sakura could only shrug her shoulders and lift her drink to her lips. _At least I can drink to the point I don't have to worry about having someone keep my bed warm_.

Watching the events from across the room, Kakashi couldn't help but feel something clinch in his chest. Seeing the Inuzuka grab Sakura almost caused him to break the cup he was holding. Ignoring his friends talking and joking, he continued to keep an eye on her, in case any unwelcome groping occurred.

Through the course of the night, Kakashi realized that the more Sakura drank, the more she allowed the Inuzuka to touch her. First it started out as an arm draped over the back of the booth, then it was her shoulders, and now he was holding her around her waist. He realized he had enough when he observed her giggling at everything the young shinobi whispered in her ear. Standing up, he made his way across the bar. Since she hadn't noticed him, he felt it was time to make his presence known.

"Sakura, I figured I would stop by and say hello now before you get to drunk to remember we were supposed to meet up."

"Kakashi! I was wondering where you were!" She slurred slightly. "I was hoping you wouldn't skip out on your promise! Ugh, would you stop swaying! It's going to make me sick!"

Sighing at the drunken woman, Kakashi held out his hand for her to take. "I think you have had enough for one night. Come on, I'll walk you home."

Waiting for Sakura to take his hand, Kakashi was surprised Kiba felt it was time to step in. "I'll take her home Sempai. We had plans tonight anyway," he finished with a sly grin and a wink.

"No Kiba, I told you…you…stop swaying and listen…that we were not going to fuck tonight. I want to sleep in my own cold bed with sheets that aren't broken!" She finished proudly. Nodding her head at Kiba and the rest of the group, she took Kakashi's offered hand and allowed him to help her stand up. "I think I should go to bed, I'm tired. Kakashi, will you take me home and warm up my sheets? I don't like getting in a cold bed."

Blushing, and grateful for his mask, Kakashi cleared his throat and pulled her along. "I think you definitely had enough to drink. Let's get you home."

* * *

Once they were out in the fresh air, Sakura looped her arm through Kakashi's and smiled up at him. "Thank you for saving me in there. I don't want to…um…to…um…"

"Go home with Kiba?" Kakashi finished for her.

"Yes! That! He thinks that just because he is good in bed I'll jump at the opportunity, even though he cheaped on me. No that isn't right…he cheated on me!" Proud that she was able to correct herself without help, Sakura kept walking forward towards her apartment.

Guiding a drunken Sakura was never easy. While drunk, she had the attention span of a child and swayed from side to side. Smiling gently at her antics of asking about his mask, which she doesn't bother him about unless she is drinking; Kakashi humored her until they reached her front door.

Turning to each other once they reached her apartment, Sakura smiled up at Kakashi and said, "Thanks again for bringing me home. Were you wanting tea or something? I don't think I can make it so help yourself. Are you coming in? I think I'm okay to get to bed myself."

Listening to her ramble, Kakashi took the chance to observe her. The dark emerald dress she wore had thin straps that lay delicately on her shoulder. The cleavage shown was tasteful and Kakashi had to force himself to look at her face again. Seeing she was looking at him weirdly, he was worried she caught him checking her out, but was not ready for what she did next.

Placing her hands on his chest and leaning up onto her toes, Sakura planted a chaste kiss against his mask covered cheek. "Why can't a man like you who is nice and listens to my stupidness like me? Instead I attract assholes like Kiba who only want to get in my pants."

Watching her settle back onto her feet properly, Kakashi didn't resist reaching up and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Letting his hand linger on the side of her face, he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "Sakura, I guarantee there is a man out there that would love the opportunity to take care of you. If you give him time, I'm sure when he is ready to put himself out there he will come and sweep you off your feet. Until then, I bid you goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

Allowing his hand to fall to his side, he watched as she turned around and opened her front door. Looking back at him, she quietly replied, "I hope you're right, Kakashi. I'm tired of being hurt." Closing the door behind her, she missed the look she received from the one man who was always there for her.

* * *

The only thing worse than having a hang over, is having a hang over and running late to training. Sakura tried to regulate her body with her chakra as she ran towards the training ground to meet Kakashi. Finally arriving at her destination, she was mildly surprised to find Kakashi sitting there reading his book.

"How you feeling today, princess?" Kakashi greeted her with a laugh. "Let me guess, you feel like shit and are extremely hung over?" Seeing the guilty look on her face, he gently shook his head and continued, "Luckily for you, I'm not feeling so hot myself. What do you say we cloud watch instead?"

Not believing her luck, Sakura numbly nodded her head. "That would be amazing! I have to warn you that there is a chance I could fall back asleep on you though."

Not caring in the least, Kakashi shrugged his shoulders then stood up to walk further in the clearing. Finding a good spot, he lay down and patted the spot next to him. Waiting for Sakura to take her place next to him, he chuckled when she instead lay with her body facing the opposite of his own so she could put her head next to him. The rest of the morning was spent with quiet conversation about anything they could think of.

Out of nowhere, a masked nin appeared. "The Hokage would like to see you in her office as soon as possible." Having finished his purpose, the nin poofed away. Standing up and brushing off her backside, Sakura waited for Kakashi to join her before heading to her Shishou's office.

* * *

"Enter!"

Not sure what the summons was about, Kakashi and Sakura filed into the Hokage's office. "Tsunade-shishou, you summoned us?"

"Yes. I'm sorry it took so long, but I have some news about Naruto's whereabouts. As Kakashi probably told you, the mission he went on to meet with Naruto was unsuccessful." Pausing when she saw her pupil's puzzled and hurt expression towards Hatake, she continued, "Even though that mission was unsuccessful, it seems the latest intel was correct. The complication with finding Naruto is because he had apparently decided to start travelling with Uchiha Sasuke almost ten months ago."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! It motivated me to take my time and move the story along a little faster than I was. Since this is the first time I have written a story, I recently discovered I have a horrible habit of changing the story plot line. The good news is I think I have finally make up my mind, although that could change again in another few chapters. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"What?''

Looking at her apprentice, Tsunade continued, "Sakura, I know what you must be thinking…"

"How could you possibly know? Sasuke was reported KIA in the last war! How is this possible?!" Sakura exclaimed, slamming her hands on the desk.

"All we have to go on are rumors. The rumors stated that Naruto and Sasuke were spotted south of Konoha heading towards Sand and that's why I sent Kakashi; he's one of my best trackers," Tsunade said calmly. "Since Naruto stopped reporting, I have to face the fact he could be considered a deserter. Sakura, I'm sorry but Naruto has put himself in a situation that ties my hands. As much as I love him, I can't save him from this. Unless he reports within the next couple weeks, it will have been a year since we've heard from him and he will be classified as a missing nin."

Taking a deep breath, Tsunade observed her apprentice, waiting to see what her reaction to such news would be. Taking in her tense shoulders and her stance, she realized a second too late Sakura intended to flee. Preparing to bark orders at Kakashi, she looked to where he was standing only to find him gone, hopefully to chase down Sakura and prevent her from doing something stupid. _I'm getting too old for this shit. Now where the fuck is my sake?_

* * *

Flying over the rooftops, Sakura sprinted towards the main gate. No matter what, she had to catch up to Naruto and Sasuke. _I can't believe Sasuke could be alive after all this time! Why didn't Naruto bring him home?_

"Sakura! Stop! You don't want to do this!"

"Kakashi stay out of my way!" Glancing to the side, Sakura could see Kakashi running next to her. Pulling out a kunai, Sakura yelled, "I'll use force if I have to! I'm going to track them down myself! I can't let Naruto become a missing nin!" Pushing more chakra into her legs, Sakura sped closer to the gate. _Just a little further and I can go find them. Hang on Naruto I'm coming!_

Seeing a green vest directly in front of her, Sakura swiped her kunai at Kakashi while changing direction. Breathing heavily, she kept pushing herself harder. Making evasion maneuvers to avoid Kakashi, Sakura tried to formulate a plan to get away from him. Just as Sakura's feet left the next rooftop, she was tackled midair by Kakashi. Falling with no way to catch herself, Sakura braced for impact.

Holding her arms around her midsection so she couldn't struggle, Kakashi landed gracefully on the ground. Pulling Sakura into an alleyway so no one would be able to see them, he roughly pushed her up against a brick wall. Using his body to pin her to the wall, he gruffly said, "Because you're upset, I'll let it go that you attacked me, but don't be mistaken because I'm still pissed off." Punctuating his sentence with pushing her harder against the wall, he watched as the fight left her eyes.

Seeing the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, Kakashi slightly eased the pressure off her body. "I know you're upset, but this isn't the right way to go about things. I've been talking to Hokage-sama to find out if there is any other way and she agreed to send out a tracking team to try to find them." Releasing her so he only had his arms caging her in he continued, "Look at me Sakura."

Feeling lost, Sakura barely felt Kakashi move one of his hands from the wall to her chin. Gently guiding her chin up so she was looking at his face, Sakura allowed the first tear to fall slowly down her cheek.

"Why doesn't he come back? I don't care if Sasuke comes with him…if he is really still alive, but Naruto has to come home."

Seeing the tears coming faster, Kakashi leaned forward so his forehead was touching hers. "I know I've made you promises in the past that I haven't been able to keep, but I do promise you I'll do everything in my power to return both boys to you. I know how much you miss Naruto, hell even I miss him, but we both know how stubborn he can be. Unless Naruto wants to return, he won't. I'm not sure what the two of them have planned, but I can guarantee I will be part of the tracking team to find them."

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Sakura slid both of her arms around Kakashi's midsection. Grabbing the back of his vest, she allowed herself to break down. "I'm sorry Kakashi!" She sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I just don't know what to think right now. I can't let anything happen to Naruto!" After giving herself some time to calm down, she pulled away enough to look Kakashi in the eye. "Will you please tell me about your mission now? I think I have a right to know."

Sighing, Kakashi replied, "You're right. Let's go back to my place, I'll make some tea and we can talk." Pulling away from Sakura, he silently led the way to his apartment.

* * *

Placing two tea mugs on the table, Kakashi joined Sakura at the small table. Seeing that she was waiting for him to start, he ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. "I guess I should start at the beginning, huh?" Pausing to take a sip of tea, he continued, "I was called into Tsunade-sama's office early Saturday morning and that's when I found out about the mission. Apparently there had been some rumors going around that Naruto was spotted travelling with a dark haired young man with eyes of fire. The latest intel suggested they were in a small village south of Konoha, so that's where I started my search." Taking another sip of tea so he could gather his thoughts, Kakashi wondered how he should tell her what he found.

Seeing his hesitation, Sakura decided to break her silence. "I'm a big girl, Kakashi. I promise I won't go running off again, I just want to know the truth."

Seeing how sincere she was, Kakashi gained the confidence to continue his story. "I arrived at the town and asked around. Apparently there was some truth to those rumors. Having summoned Pakkun for his opinion, he came to the same conclusion I had. Naruto was travelling with Sasuke." Looking Sakura in the eyes, he continued, "I'm not sure why, but I was told they left town shortly after someone recognized Naruto. I tracked them as far as I could, but I was only given the orders to track them, not engage them."

Sakura leaned back in her chair after Kakashi finished his story. "It still doesn't make sense. Why would Naruto skip town after being recognized? How is Sasuke alive? And the biggest one is why are they travelling together?" Finally picking up her tea and taking a sip, Sakura closed her eyes.

"Do you still love Sasuke, Sakura?"

Startled at his question, Sakura opened her eyes to look at Kakashi. Looking down, she shakily placed her cup on the table. "I'm not sure how I feel anymore, Kakashi. There are some days I think I still love him, even after everything he did. But there were also days I wish he was still alive just so I could kill him again. Having the opportunity to see him again terrifies me. I don't want to love him anymore."

Finally looking up at Kakashi, she noticed his slouch seemed more pronounced. Puzzled by his reaction, she was about to question him when she noticed the red smear on his mug. "What's on your mug? Is that blood? Did I hurt you earlier?!" Sakura said panicked.

Waving his hand to appease her, Kakashi gave a chuckle. "You grazed my hand when you swung at me. It's no big deal." Finishing his statement with an eye crease, he didn't see her jump up from her chair and dart around the table.

Taking his hand into her smaller ones, Sakura called healing chakra to her hands. Satisfied when his small wound was taken care of; she stood there holding his hand. Not having the courage to look at him and instead looking over his shoulder, Sakura couldn't help but ask, "Why did you ask me if I still love Sasuke?"

Taken aback by her question, Kakashi swallowed…hard. Standing so he was towering over her, he pulled his newly healed hand out of her two in order to push a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Laughing humorlessly at how often he finds himself doing this affectionate gesture, he whispered, "I don't want to see you get hurt again. I know how hard you took his supposed death when you found out and it killed me that I couldn't do anything to protect you from that. You mean more to me than you should."

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Kakashi's gaze travel to her lips. Sucking in a breath, her heart fluttered when his thumb traced a path over her bottom lip. Leaning forward into his touch, she could feel her eyes starting to slide shut.

"Sakura, I would never push you into anything, but I wish you would consider other options. There IS another man out there that would do anything to make sure you're happy." Leaning forward so his breath lightly puffed over her lips, he quietly whispered, "**I** want to be that man." With that, Kakashi closed the distance between their lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Losing herself in the sensation of kissing Kakashi, Sakura didn't notice when he started guiding her backwards. Feeling herself hit the counter, she gasped and pulled away, only for Kakashi's bare mouth to meet hers once again. Not able to contain the moan building in her throat at the feeling, she was surprised when Kakashi took advantage and slid his tongue in her mouth to play with her own.

Feeling Kakashi break from her mouth and start kissing down her throat, she realized he had run both of his hands down her butt to the back of her thighs, all the while he was grinding his hardness into her. Letting out another moan when his mouth hit a sensitive spot at the juncture of her throat and shoulder, she wrapped her arms around Kakashi's shoulders to pull him even closer. Starting to grind back against him, she felt her heart flutter when he tightened his grip on the back of her thighs and picked her up to place her on the counter. Now that they were more level, Kakashi pulled her legs around his waist and gave a solid thrust into her core. Moaning aloud, and feeling the proof of her excitement between her legs, Sakura started kissing Kakashi with all that she was. Pretty soon, the two started to get lost in each other.

Feeling that she was accepting his feelings, Kakashi allowed his hands to start wondering around her body. Cupping her left breast in his hand, he felt himself grow even harder at the loud moan that ripped from her throat. Thrusting his hardness into her warm core, he could smell her arousal and started to lose himself even more in the feel of her. Just as his hand left her breast and went to the bottom of her shirt, they were interrupted by a loud knock at his door.

"Hatake! I know you're in there! Open up!"

Cursing under his breath, he and Sakura stilled their movements. Still leaning heavily against each other, the only sound permeating the kitchen were their harsh breaths.

"Come on, open up! I was sent to get you for by the Hokage herself!"

Taking a moment so they could gather themselves, Sakura gently pushed Kakashi away so she had enough room to slide off the counter. Looking up to tell him to answer the door before Genma broke it down, the words caught in her throat when she saw his bare face. Taking in his face, she realized he was just as she would have pictured him; a perfect mixture of manly and handsome. Allowing her eyes to rove over his face, she took note of the strong jaw line, full bottom lip, and crooked smile. Breath catching in her throat, she realized he had dimples. Dimples! Sakura tried to keep herself from reacting, but she could feel her resolve crumbling when he chuckled. "Wow. Just...wow. So that's what you've been hiding under that stupid mask this whole time?" she managed to get out.

"I better go get the door before Genma breaks it down," Kakashi said with a chuckle. "Hopefully the mission has something to do with tracking Naruto and Sasuke." While pulling his mask back up, Kakashi moved to open the door.

Opening the door, Kakashi motioned for Genma to come in. Seeing Genma shoot sly glances as Sakura with a shit-eating grin, he shot Genma a look. Seeing the look he was receiving, Genma started laughing and said, "It's about time, Hatake! I didn't think you had the balls to make a move!"

Seeing Sakura blushing a pretty crimson color, Kakashi cleared his throat, "Genma, are you here for a reason or are you just going to waste my time?"

"Oh yeah, that. Hokage-sama requested you and Sakura in her office." Looking at the female of the two he continued, "Glad you were together, that saves me the trouble of tracking you down, Sakura."

Finally starting to gain her normal coloring, Sakura spared a look at Kakashi before speaking. "We'll head there momentarily."

Getting the hint he was no longer wanted, Genma turned and winked at Kakashi. "Just don't take too long, Hokage-sama may take you being late Kakashi, but I don't think she'll appreciate if you make her apprentice late too." Dodging a kunai, Genma's laughter could be heard down the hall.

Turning to Sakura, Kakashi cleared his throat, "I think we should head to the tower. We can talk about where we stand later." With that Kakashi turned towards the door and gestured for her to walk through first. Watching Sakura's face fall, he couldn't help but grab her arm as she walked by. Waiting for her to look at him, Kakashi lowered his mouth to hers for one last sweet kiss. "I promise I'm not running. I really do want to talk later."

Blushing, Sakura smiled at him and said, "I can appreciate that. I want to talk later, too but I need some time to think about things." With that said both shinobi left the apartment and headed towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to the Hokage's office was tense since both shinobi were lost in their own thoughts. Having walked up the stairs and found themselves outside the Hokage's door quicker than anticipated, they took one last look at each other before Sakura knocked.

"Enter!"

Pushing the door open, they observed the tense atmosphere. Taking in the occupants of the room, Sakura realized they were primarily made up of her friends. Making eye contact with Shikamaru, they slightly nodded to each other then turned to face the Hokage.

"I'm glad you two finally decided to grace us with your presence," Tsunade said evenly. "I called you all here because a situation that requires the utmost secrecy has occurred and you are some of my most trusted ninja. It has come to my attention that Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are travelling together." Pausing when whispers started circulating around the small room, Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk. "Quiet!" Satisfied that the shinobi had resumed listening to her, she continued, "Now, we are having issues keeping track of their movements, but the latest intel suggested they were heading towards Suna. All of you are here for a reason." After making eye contact with Sakura, Tsunade looked away. "Kakashi, you will be team leader on this mission. The members travelling with you are Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, and Haruno Sakura. Shikamaru, you will stay here and help me formulate plans to avoid having Naruto named a missing nin. First priority of this mission is to head towards Suna and pick up any tracks left behind. You are to observe and if necessary engage. I want all of you to come home safe and alive. Now go pack and be at the gates tomorrow morning at 0600. Dismissed!"

Filing out of the office, Sakura was surprised to see Kakashi lagging behind to wait for her. Waiting until she was next to him, Kakashi asked, "Would you like to meet at my apartment after you pack? We can talk about what happened earlier."

"Sure, I'll bring my pack with me and I'll just crash at your place tonight." Realizing how her words sounded, Sakura immediately sported a deep blush. "That's not what I meant! I mean, it's not that I'm opposed to that happening, but I don't know if I'm ready for that yet, you know? I mean eventually I would love to have sex but I don't even know what this is yet and I don't want to…oh Kami I'm making this worse, aren't I?" Sakura finished while covering her face with her hands.

Not able to prevent the chuckle from leaving his lips, Kakashi smiled at her and reassured her, "We will strictly talk. Although I am happy to know you would love to have sex with me." Bumping his shoulder with hers he continued, "Go home, get packed and grab some dinner. I'll do the same. Besides, that gives us time to decide what we want to talk about."

Sending him a genuine smile, Sakura agreed and started walking in the direction of her apartment. "I'll see you shortly, Kakashi." With that, Sakura turned and continued walking while thinking of all the things her and Kakashi needed to discuss. Sometimes she felt as though her life had horrible timing.

* * *

Having stopped at Ichiraku to grab dinner, Kakashi made his way home. While walking home he thought over the events of the day. While he and Sakura had much to discuss, and since they were leaving for a mission in the morning, it seemed as though they would have to postpone whatever it was between them until they returned home. Solidifying his resolve, Kakashi opened his front door. No matter what he was feeling for Sakura, he would wait until they returned from this mission to properly court her.

* * *

Standing outside Kakashi's door was very nerve wrecking for one rosette haired woman. With all of the doubts about what could happen once she entered this apartment, Sakura could not build up the courage to take the first step and knock. Standing there debating what she was even doing, she jumped in surprise when the door opened in front of her. Seeing Kakashi give her an eye crease smile, she exhaled and smiled back. Moving to the side so she could enter and waving his arm to guide her in, Sakura allowed her feet to carry her into the apartment. Looking around once she was safely through the door, she could feel a blush rising up her cheeks. Although the apartment looked almost the exact same as it did earlier in the day, she could not help but blush a little when she noticed there were mugs in the sink to be washed.

"Don't look so nervous, Sakura," Kakashi chuckled. "I'm not going to bite. Unless you're into that kind of thing…?" he left off with what could possibly be a wink.

"I'm not nervous," Sakura replied stubbornly. "I'm just not sure what to feel right now. I want to apologize again for my rambling earlier. I said some things I had no right to be saying and I don't want you to think ill of me. Which reminds me, I apologize for my behavior here earlier, I was out of line and…"

"Sakura, I was as much at fault as you. I took our kiss too far and I apologize if that made you uncomfortable," he interrupted. "If you would like, how about we take this slow and just see where this goes naturally?"

Not able to help the smile appearing on her face, she could only respond, "I think that sounds like the right thing to do. How do you do that anyway? I was worried out of my mind the whole time I was walking over here that I was going to say the wrong thing and run you off and here you go and say just the right thing to calm me down" Looking at her feet bashfully, she continued, "I know we have a lot more to discuss, but I think we should head to bed soon since we have to leave early tomorrow morning."

Seeing Kakashi take in what she had said, she watched while he nodded his head in agreement and turned towards his room. Watching his ass as he walked away, she was caught off guard when he called over his shoulder to her, "are you coming? Or do you plan to spend the night alone and cold on the couch while fantasizing about my ass?" Laughing when he saw the slight color to her cheeks, his smile stayed in place when she carried her pack over her shoulder and followed him into his room.

Once in the bedroom, Sakura set her pack at the foot of the bed. Not sure what to do now, she watched as Kakashi pulled his shirt over his head, mask included. She stood still and gawked at his chest as he pulled the sheets back and climbed into bed. Realizing he was waiting for her to join him in bed, she bashfully pulled off her shirt and skirt. Left only in her bindings and spandex shorts, she slipped into bed. Pulling the blankets up around her shoulders and turning to face away from Kakashi, she squeaked when she felt a strong arm slide around her waist and pull her to an equally strong chest. Feeling her hips being cradled by Kakashi's, she was only a little fazed when he slid one of his legs between her two so they could be even closer. Wiggling to get into a comfortable position, she heard Kakashi grunt, followed by, "If you keep that up, we aren't going to get any sleep tonight." Deciding she needed her sleep, Sakura linked one of her hands with Kakashi's that was positioned on her stomach and slid the other under the pillow. More comfortable than she could ever remember being, she slowly started to drift to sleep. Right before she completely drifted off, she heard Kakashi whisper in her ear, "This is only the first night of many more to come. Goodnight, Sakura."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! This past week has been really tough. Along with that, I am not very comfortable writing physical scenes yet; I feel that I don't give them justice. My plan is to take my time on any future *physical scenes* so I can try to be proud to call them mine :) Thank you all again for the reviews! They mean so much to me and help me stay motivated to see this project through.**


	6. Chapter 6

Flying through the trees was always an exhilarating feeling to Sakura. She loved the way the wind blew through her hair and the chills that ran up her arms when they were hit by a chilled gust of wind. Not able to help the small smile from forming on her face, she couldn't remember a time when she was this happy. Even though it had been weeks since she and Kakashi started to explore their developing feelings for each other, it seemed the passion was constantly increasing. Stealing small kisses when they bunked down each night made Sakura almost wish they could just find Naruto and Sasuke so they could return home and take their budding relationship to the next level. Glancing to her right, she noticed Neji had slowed down so he was striding next to her and looked as though he had something he wished to say to her. Deciding she could daydream about Kakashi later, she asked, "What's on your mind Neji? Think we'll finally catch up to them?"

"I was not concerned about finding Uzumaki and Uchiha so much as what is going on between you and our Captain," he said with a slight frown. "I understand it is not my business, however I could not help but notice how close you are getting. I do not want to see you get hurt again, Sakura-sama."

Noticing his pause in speech, Sakura could see him glancing over her body from the side of his eye and decided to interrupt his train of thought. "Neji-kun, I'll be fine. Kakashi is nothing like Kiba; he won't cheat on me."

"I was not referring to the Inuzuka, Sakura. We have grown very close over the years because of your friendship with Hinata-sama and I have come to understand how hard you took the desertion of the Uchiha. I simply do not want you to experience that again with Kakashi-san. He is not exactly known for his lasting relationships." Leaving the conversation at that, Neji sped up so he was in formation again.

Watching her friend's back, Sakura admitted to herself she had also doubted Kakashi's feelings but decided since he was a very loyal man she had nothing to worry about. Sighing, she decided to file away this trail of thought until after the mission. That way she could confront Kakashi and see what his thoughts were. Until then, she was going to keep enjoying their change of relationship.

* * *

"We'll stop here for the night." Jumping down to the forest floor, the squad started setting up camp. With dusk just starting to show, Sakura was a little surprised they decided to camp so early, but decided there was probably a good reason. Heading to the stream they recently passed, Sakura tried to focus only on her job of getting water for the camp, but kept thinking about what Neji had said to her. _I trust Kakashi more than anyone. I know he'll be faithful, but I do wonder how many women he's been with before me. Ugh, I need to focus on this mission, there's plenty of time to talk to him about this later…maybe after we've consummated our relationship._ Smiling to herself after that last thought, she shook her head and walked through some bushes.

"Sakura? Mind if I join you?"

Looking over her shoulder, Sakura was surprised to find Kakashi looking at her. "Sure, but shouldn't you be scouting around camp?"

"I sent the dogs; we aren't too far behind them now. With luck we could catch up to them tomorrow night." Pausing to see her reaction to the news, Kakashi was a little surprised when she just shrugged.

"I figured we were getting close or something. We don't normally camp this early." Turning around to face Kakashi completely, Sakura took a tentative step towards him. "Kakashi, can I ask you something?" Seeing him cock his head to the side and give her silent permission to ask, she continued, "I know this isn't the time but I can't help but wonder what we are doing." Looking down, she didn't see him take a step towards her. "I really like you and I know we used to be student and sensei but that's been so long that it doesn't matter anywhere…"

"Sakura." Gasping at how close Kakashi had gotten to her, she looked at him wide-eyed while he placed his hand on her cheek. "I care for you very much and I wouldn't allow my feelings to show if I thought it was just going to be a fling." Smiling slightly at what Kakashi had told her, she listened as he continued. "My biggest worry is you'll see Sasuke and realize you still love him."

"Kakashi, a part of me will always love Sasuke." Pausing to gather her thoughts, Sakura looked into Kakashi's eye. "I have moved on from that part of my life. Yes, it is going to be really hard seeing him again, but I know that we never had anything. If we did, he would have come back when the war was over." Leaning in and closing her eyes, Sakura whispered against Kakashi's lips, "You are the one I want to be with." With that said Kakashi moved his hand to the back of her head and smashed their lips together.

* * *

Silence greeted the duo when they arrived at camp. By the looks of things, the rest of the team had already bunked down for the night. Feeling Kakashi take her hand, Sakura allowed him to pull her into his tent. Watching him move the flap out of the way so she could enter, Sakura shot him a smile and removed her hand from his grip. Walking past him to enter the tent, she allowed her hand to drag across his shirt, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him in with her. All she could think was, "_Kami, I hope this night lasts forever."_

* * *

Waking up snuggling the woman you care deeply for was something Kakashi could get used to. Leaning up enough to look down at her sleeping face, he could feel his heart beat increase at how beautiful she looked and how perfect she felt in his arms. Sighing, Kakashi admitted to himself that he regretted the agreement to wait until this mission was over to move forward in their relationship. It was a tease to both of them sleeping next to each other and only exchanging kisses. Leaning down to kiss her lips, Kakashi was pleasantly surprised when she started responding. Rolling Sakura onto her back, Kakashi maneuvered himself so her legs could wrap around his waist. Getting lost in her kisses, he thrust his covered groin into hers, creating delicious friction.

"Excuse me Captain, but I think we should press on."

Frozen at the voice of Shino, the entwined shinobi looked at the flap of the tent. Clearing his throat, Kakashi responded, "Thank you, Shino. Go ahead and start breaking down camp, we leave in five minutes."

"Hai. We will be ready by then."

Looking down at the flushed kunoichi below him, Kakashi pecked her one more time on the lips. "You'll be the death of me," he sighed. "Let's get ready." Pulling himself off of her, he reached to help her up and they both quickly packed their belongings and broke down the tent. _It's going to be a long day._

After everyone was ready to go, they took off in the tree tops. "We should make contact with our targets by nightfall," Kakashi announced as the group moved. "Neji, keep your byakugan activated and let us know when you see them. Shino let me know if your bugs pick up anything. Remember, we are to try talking first and if they resist we are to engage." With the orders handed out, silence befell the group and they pushed on hoping to find their targets soon.

* * *

"Captain, my bugs have verified our targets are stopped two miles ahead. They seem to be waiting for us," Shino said breaking the silence.

"Neji, do you verify?"

"Hai, Captain. Our targets are stopped and facing our direction."

Glancing at Sakura to see her reaction to the news, Kakashi was pleased to see she was handling the situation professionally. "Let's keep going and see why they stopped. I seriously doubt it was because they were tired of running from us." Striding closer to Sakura, Kakashi said loud enough for the Cherry Blossom to hear, "Sakura, I would appreciate it if you would stay close to me. As our medic, I'm in charge of watching your back."

"Are you worried about me Kakashi?" Sakura said with a chuckle. "I'm a big girl. I can handle this while staying professional."

"I know. I still worry you'll take Naruto's head off though."

"I'll try to refrain myself, just for you Kaka-kun," she responded sweetly. "Let's just get this over with. I want to drag them home so this whole ordeal is over."

With that being said, the group of ninja broke through the trees to the clearing where their targets were waiting. Landing in formation, Sakura and Kakashi kept close and were flanked by Shino and Neji. Loud enough to be heard on the other side of the clearing, Kakashi announced, "Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby ordered to return to Konoha or you will be named a missing nin. Any resistance will be seen as a desertion of duty and you will be attacked. Uchiha Sasuke, you are hereby ordered to surrender so you can be returned to Konoha where you will face trial for crimes committed while a missing nin. Any resistance will be grounds for death." Knowing he wouldn't have to wait long, Kakashi watched Naruto to see what he would do.

"Kakashi-sensei, it is impossible for me to return right now," a downtrodden Naruto said. "Teme here requested my assistance and I intend to help him until the end. I won't quit on him again; not as long as he needs my help."

"Naruto, how can you do this?! You're dream of becoming Hokage is on the line! How can you just give up your  
dream?!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura," Sasuke interrupted. "I have asked Naruto to do me this one favor before I return to Konoha with him. I am willing to face whatever punishment is deemed fit, however there are some things more important than sitting in a jail cell."

"Such as? I understand you staying away Sasuke, but Naruto? This is so unlike you, Naruto!" Pulling out all the stops, Sakura decided to play dirty. "What about Hinata? She loves you and has been waiting all this time for you to return to her! Are you just going to leave her in Konoha, waiting to see if you ever decide to come home?" Witnessing Naruto wince at that, Sakura felt a little bad, however if that is what it took to knock sense into him she would not hesitate to say it again. Deciding she had enough and wanted to get to the bottom of why he refused to come home, she looked at Naruto and blurted out, "What is so important that you won't come home?"

Watching Naruto and Sasuke look at each other, the Konoha nin were shocked when Sasuke spoke up. "My wife was murdered and my child taken. Naruto has agreed to help me track them."

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! It's the end of the semester and I have a crazy amount of school work to do. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully it won't take as long as this one did! Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes I tried to rush this chapter because I realized how long it's been since I updated. By the way, I am interested in finding someone to Beta my work so if you guys have any suggestions I would really appreciate it! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! It makes my day when I read the reviews; they keep me going :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Silence.

Finally, after several minutes of complete silence, Kakashi was the first to react. Pulling a scroll out of his pocket, he calmly opened it and wrote something down. Biting his thumb, he summoned Pakkun. Leaning down to his ninkin he broke the silence, "Take this to Hokage-sama. Also, inform her we shall be accompanying Naruto and Sasuke until they complete their mission; at which time we shall drag both of their sorry asses home." Once Kakashi finished talking, Pakkun took off, not even hesitating to see if there was more to his order.

"You mean you'll help us, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said solemnly. "I wasn't sure you would even let us go, much less help us out."

"Naruto, let's hope Pakkun can reach Lady Tsunade before judgment is given over your status. If not, I will drag you back home immediately, I'm sorry."

Looking down, Naruto responded, "I understand." Looking up again and meeting Kakashi's eye, he continued, "However…I will have to fight you because I'm not leaving Teme to do this on his own."

"Naruto," Sakura whispered. Seeing her finally speak, she had his full attention. "Why haven't you contacted Konoha? We wouldn't have been sent to find you if you had." Looking at Sasuke, tears started gathering in Sakura's eyes. "W…When did you get married? How do you have a…a…a child?" At a loss for words, Sakura paused. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way, but she felt betrayed. Although she knew there was nothing between her and Sasuke, it was hard to swallow the fact he had moved on from them completely. He settled down and started a family…he had no intention of returning home. Ever. A lone tear made its way down her cheek, and Sakura was grateful when Kakashi stood next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I just don't understand what's going on. How did you and Naruto even meet up? We have been trying to find you for years. I have so many questions…please say something."

"Sakura," Sasuke said, finally speaking since dropping the bomb on the group. "What I have done with my personal life is of no concern to you. Either you help me find my son or you don't. Make up your mind."

Taken aback by his bold reply, Sakura leans on Kakashi and says quietly, "I'll help you, Sasuke." Missing the way the missing nin's eyes narrowed at the possessive way Kakashi's hand drifted from her shoulder to around her waist, Sakura continued, "Fill us in on where you guys are heading and what evidence was left."

Seeing the way Sasuke was looking at him, Kakashi couldn't help the smirk that appeared behind his mask. "Sasuke, what can you tell us about the people who took your child?"

Giving the copy nin a level glare, Sasuke replied, "Since there is no shortage of my enemies it's hard to pin point who took him. I can say my family resided north of Yugakure¹ and since my son was taken I've tracked them west. I ran into Naruto while searching Takigakure² and after explaining the situation he agreed to help me." Pausing to look at Sakura, Sasuke continued, "I have to find my son. He is all I have left."

Closing her eyes and taking a breath, Sakura analyzed the situation. Deciding she needs more information, she opens her eyes and looks at Sasuke. "I need to know if your son was injured before he was taken. That will help determine the chances of us finding him alive."

Looking confident, Sasuke replied evenly, "He is not injured. They took him unharmed and are holding him ransom."

Hearing this new information caused confusion to spread through the Konoha nin. "How are you so sure this is true?" Kakashi asked. "There's something you aren't telling us, Sasuke. If we are going to help you we need to know all the information involved. You need to trust us."

Naruto took this as his chance to step in. "Teme was left a note." Looking at Sasuke, his eyes pleading for him to stay calm and rational, he continued. "Teme said…"

"Naruto. That's enough," Sasuke interrupted. "That part isn't important. All they need to know is that my son is missing and I am willing to tear the entire continent apart to find him."

"What is not important?" Shino spoke for the first time. "Uchiha-san, if we are to help you we need to know all the information pertinent to this case. How are you so sure your son is unharmed?"

Sakura observed the situation that was unfolding. Seeing the look of pure and unadulterated pain briefly cross Sasuke's features, she wondered if it was right to make him divulge information he obviously did not want to be known. Deciding they were getting nowhere by chatting, she decided to intervene before they went in another circle. "Sasuke, either you tell us or not. This won't change the fact we will help you as long as we are able, however, it is in the best interest of your child that we know all the information. I'll only ask you one more time, and then I'll drop it. How do you know for certain your child is unharmed and they want a ransom? What is the ransom?"

"I returned home from my mission expecting to find lunch cooking and my child taking a nap." Pausing to gather his thoughts, Sasuke closes his eyes. After a pause, Sasuke starts to speak again. "Instead of coming home to what I expected, I reached home to find my front door kicked in." Shaking his head and laughing humorlessly, he said "For the first time in my life I rushed into the house without thinking." Getting completely serious again, he continued, "Immediately I noticed the blood. There was blood everywhere."

Seeing the faraway look in Sasuke's eyes, Sakura knew without him saying it that he relived the Uchiha massacre when he got home that day. Never before has she seen this level of pain in someone's eyes. Realizing he was continuing with his story, Sakura left that train of thought for later. Right now she knew to focus on what he was saying because this is an experience he will probably never speak of again.

"My first thought was if my son was okay. Running to his room, I had to pass the kitchen. Most of the blood in the house was in the kitchen." Holding his hands in front of his face, Sasuke said, "As many times as I have killed, I never knew the human body could hold that much blood. It was everywhere. My wife, the woman who gave me my child, was lying in the middle of the kitchen. All I could do was stare at her lifeless form and hope this was a bad dream. She was gutted. Her throat slit." Lifting his vision from his hands to find Sakura's face, his eyes started to tear up. "She was pregnant. We were expecting our second child any day." Unable to look at her any more, he looked to the ground. "After seeing what happened to her, I panicked. I flew down the hall to Itachi's room, only to find it empty. The only evidence that his room had been disturbed was the message on the wall, written in my wife's blood. If I wanted my family back I have a year to find them or they will disappear for good. In order to ensure the safety of my family I had to relinquish my eyes to them. That is the ransom; my eyes." Pausing to look at Kakashi, Sasuke declared, "I will find them no matter what, and when I do there will be hell to pay for touching what is mine. I will tear them apart mentally and physically to the point that I will send the message never to fuck with my family again."

"Naruto, how were you helping to track the kidnappers?" Neji asked.

Looking at his friend, Naruto finally started to show his true nature. With a big smile he said, "With Sage Mode, of course! That's why I am the best person for the job! I can track anyone, dattebayo!"

With a small smile because of nostalgia, Sakura decided to speak up. "If we are going to catch these bastards, then we need to start moving." Facing Sasuke with a frown, she continued, "Sasuke, I am extremely sorry for your loss. I can't even begin to imagine what you must be going through right now. I understand now why you sought help from Naruto, however I wish you had brought your family to Konoha. We could have protected you there and prevented this horrific mess."

Sneering at Sakura's words, Sasuke debated, "What could Konoha have done that I couldn't? I can't even begin to tell you how many times I snuck into your beloved village over the past several years. If I can get in, who is to say the kidnappers wouldn't."

Seeing this conversation taking a turn for the worse, Naruto intervened before things got even more out of hand. "Let's worry about that shit later!" he growled. "If we want to find Itachi alive, we need to get a move on now! We are running out of time!"

Taking a breath, yet still glaring holes through Sasuke, Sakura has no choice but to put her issues with this situation on the back burner for now. There was a child out there who was probably terrified and in need of medical assistance. This was not the time to take her anger out on Sasuke. "Fine, let's go. Naruto, where are they headed?"

"Last I checked they were heading towards Suna, however it seems they are heading more to the south. Since we are close to catching up to them my suggestion is we keep heading south west and try to cut them off. Kakashi, since you have more experience as a tracker, do you mind summoning some of your dogs in the next town to decipher what direction they took? We have a toy of Itachi's they can use for a scent. We should reach the town tomorrow by nightfall." Keeping the serious look on his face, Naruto looked around at the group. "Well, I guess we got lucky they sent so many trackers after me. This should make it easier to come up with a plan of attack since we will have the advantage of surprise. Now that we have hashed out what is going on, I suggest we start moving. We have a little boy to find."

* * *

_Yugakure¹__ - Hidden Hot Springs Village_

_Takigakure²__ - Hidden Waterfall_ Village

**A/N - So I apologize profusely for updating so late! After finals I got this horrible cough thing that caused me to lose all kinds of sleep so I have pretty much been a zombie the past week or so. Next chapter should not take nearly as long to update and if all goes according to plan there will be some kakasaku moments in the next chapter when they reach the village :) Thank you guys for all your patience!**


	8. Chapter 8

Traveling non-stop through the trees until arriving in the village took a toll on all of them. Entering the village, it was decided the best course of action was to split up into small groups and meet up at an Inn later to exchange information. Sakura chanced a look at her partner. "Kakashi, do you really think we can trust what Sasuke said? Something just seems off about this situation." Frowning a bit at her last statement she waited to see Kakashi's take on everything.

"You're right. I find it hard to believe someone would be able to get the slip on Sasuke like that. Even if he wasn't home at the time, it is hard to believe he would leave his family unprotected."

"You think it was wise to split up to search the town? What if his plan is to get revenge on us again? He offers no proof for us to trust he actually has a family. Kami…I don't know whether to believe him or not." Noticing Kakashi eyeing a building, Sakura adjusted her gaze to follow his. "You think going to a bar in the middle of the day is going to gain us information? Shouldn't we come back tonight when there's a better chance of actually gaining some knowledge?"

"Who said anything about gaining knowledge?" Kakashi chuckled. "Maybe I just want to get a drink with a beautiful woman," he stated.

Feeling a blush rise to her cheeks, Sakura smiled demurely. "You know…a drink sounds amazing right now. Who knows, maybe we will find some information?" Not waiting for her companion to follow, she made her way to the bar while hoping this wasn't a wild goose chase.

* * *

An opaque figure was sitting at a large desk with their face in their hands. _This situation is much worse than I feared. Uchiha Sasuke has a child missing and a deseased wife._ Sighing, the woman reached for her bottle of sake. _I'm getting too old for this shit._ "At least we know you're okay, Naruto." Looking up from the paper with Hatake Kakashi's cramped handwriting, Tsunade looked at her assistant. "Notify the Elders I am calling for a meeting. Tell them I know the whereabouts of Uzumaki Naruto." Watching her assistant bow and leave the office with her pig following her, Tsunade stood up and faced the large window facing her village. "Let's hope I can still get you out of this trouble, Naruto. This time your obsession with saving that traitor might have been taken too far."

* * *

Sitting in the dusty bar, Sakura could not help but appreciate how handsome Kakashi was. Taking a sip of sake, she allowed her eyes to rove over his figure. From the way his hair angled to one side and defied gravity to the toned muscles under his clothes, she had a hard time figuring out what attracted her to him the most. Thinking on it, her eyes kept drifting to his face. Sure, he was a handsome man, but there was something about his eyes and how expressive they could be now that she has known him for so long. His eyes really were the gateway to his soul. Also, knowing this man leaked power was an aphrodisiac in itself. Not realizing how long she had been staring, she was broken out of her daze when Kakashi spoke.

"You know, if you keep giving me those eyes I'm liable to drag you to the nearest bed and have my wicked way with you."

Hearing that bold statement, Sakura felt arousal shoot through her body. Caught in his gaze she replied with what was on her mind. "I think we passed an Inn down the street." Seeing the shock flash through his eyes, she regretted not thinking before she spoke. Watching Kakashi clear his throat and try to find his voice, her palms started sweating and she feared she pushed too far too fast.

"You know Sakura, I do believe you are right; we did pass and Inn. We should go check it out."

Watching in a daze as he threw money on the counter to cover their drinks, she was speechless as he grabbed her hand and started dragging her out the door. Gaining her bearings again, Sakura was surprised to see they were already standing in front of a door. A door to a very private hotel room. Trying to steady her fast paced breathing, she shakily watched as Kakashi kept his sole eye focused on her face and slowly opened the door. Following him into the room she turned to close the door. Not having time to react Kakashi pushed her up against the door and engulfed her lips with his own. Moaning at the rough treatment she was experiencing and not caring how he managed to get his mask out of the way so fast, she quickly lifted a leg and wrapped it around his waist. Feeling his palms move from her waist to the back of her thighs, she was lifted and encouraged to wrap her legs around his waist. Everything seemed to move in fast motion. One moment she feels the door on her back and Kakashi's tongue in her mouth and the next she is laying on a mattress with his hard body hovering over her. Letting out a loud moan, she pushed her pelvis up against the hardness forming in Kakashi's pants. Feeling her shirt being pulled over her chest, Sakura arched her back to aid in the process of stripping. Feeling the cool air of the hotel room on her skin felt like a bucket of ice water being thrown on her. Thoughts of them being on a mission and this not being the right time to fool around quickly left her mind when she felt a hot mouth engulf her right nipple. Losing herself in the feel of Kakashi she didn't realize the noises coming from her mouth or the grunts coming from her partner. Moving together, Sakura started pulling his shirt up and running her hands over his chest and abs. Watching Kakashi lean away to pull his shirt up over his head, Sakura knows she has died and gone to heaven. Watching his muscles move she could feel heat centering in her groin. "Please Kakashi! I need this." Feeling his weight start to press down upon her, she arched her back to finish the process of taking off her bra that Kakashi had started.

Just as she was unbuckling the clasp to her bra, a loud banging reverberated from the door. "Sakura-chan!"

Groaning, Sakura felt Kakashi's forehead meet her own. Unsteady breaths were the only sound in the small room. "You've got to be kidding me. How did they even find us?"

Kakashi exhaled sharply, "That's my fault. Right before entering the Inn I signaled for Bull to go find the others and tell them what hotel we were staying in. I didn't expect for them to come right away."

More banging on the door ensued. "Sakura-chan! I know you're in there! Open up or I'm coming in!"

"Just a second, Naruto!" Sakura cried in a panic. Attempting to sit up and push Kakashi off her so she could move, there was a moment of shock when the door flew open.

"Teme! She said just a…"

Everyone froze. Looking at the door, Sakura knew this was really bad. Looking past Naruto's gaping mouth, she felt like shrinking into herself. The heated glare from Sasuke made her blood run cold. She didn't know what was worse; the fact she was almost naked from the waist up or that his hate filled glare was directed at Kakashi. Not expecting the silence in the room to be broken in the immediate future, she jumped when Kakashi angrily yelled for the boys to get out of the room. After Kakashi's harsh words, Sasuke switched his gaze to Sakura's frozen form. Maintaining eye contact, Sasuke declared, "If you are done being a whore Sakura, there has been a sighting of my son. I want to leave as soon as possible."

Inhaling sharply, Sakura could feel the tears threatening to fall. Refusing to cry in front of this man that has broken her heart countless times, she could only watch as he turned, pushed Naruto into the hallway, and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I don't have a good excuse other than the fact that I got caught up in the mundane task that is my life. The good news is I have already started the next chapter and am trying to plan ahead on where this story is heading. I'm kinda like a butterfly flitting from one idea to another but I think I have a handle on it now :) Hopefully the next chapter will be updated soon! Fingers crossed ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi could only quietly watch as Sakura took a shaky breathe. Watching the first tear slowly slip down her cheek he slowly moves his hand to cup the side of her face and gently wipes it away with his thumb. "You are stronger than this. Don't let his petty words upset you." Seeing more tears make their way down her cheeks, Kakashi could feel part of his heart breaking for the Cherry Blossom. "Sakura, look at me." Using the hand cupping her face, he lifts her chin so she looks him in the eye. "Don't listen to him; he has a lot going on right now." Leaning in and pecking her lips, Kakashi pulls back just enough to whisper to her, "This is my fault. I should have stopped before we got this far."

"No. I shouldn't have encouraged you on a mission. Let's just get dressed and go."

Nodding in understanding, Kakashi helped pull Sakura off the bed. Picking up their respective tops, they quickly slipped them on and silently head towards the lobby.

* * *

There was an air of awkwardness surrounding the group as they travelled through the woods. After gathering in the lobby, a quick decision was made to travel to a safer location out of town where they could openly discuss any information gathered.

Sighing for what seems like the twelfth time, Kakashi shot an agitated look at Naruto. "I suggest you stop glaring at me if you want to learn that new justu we discussed before you left." Seeing the blonde's shoulders slump, Kakashi knew he had won a little reprieve from the murderous glares.

Looking ahead and noticing an approaching clearing, Kakashi was about to stop the group but he was interrupted by Sasuke, who it seems decided to speak for the first time since the hotel room incident. "Let's stop at the clearing up ahead. I have important information on a possible lead."

After his brief announcement, the group picks up their pace and jump down into the clearing. Kakashi, along with the rest of the shinobi, wait for Sasuke to start relaying the information he found.

"While Naruto and I were asking around town, we came across some villagers discussing a group of bandits that passed through yesterday. Apparently there was a child with them that fits Itachi's description. When we approached them to inquire about the group, we found out there was approximately five people; four men and a woman."

"Was there any other information you gathered from them?" Kakashi decided to go ahead and ask. When Sasuke shook his head in the negative, he continued, "Anyone else find out information pertinent to our search?" Coming to the conclusion all the information was out in the open, he turned towards Sasuke once more. "Is it safe to assume we are heading in the correct direction?"

Sasuke nodded his assent, and then added, "Because Itachi is so young they will not be able to move very fast. We might even be able to catch up to them by tonight."

Seeing her opportunity, Sakura called out to Sasuke. "Sasuke, before we leave I'd like a word with you…in private. Take a short walk with me." Not waiting to see if he would follow, Sakura turned and headed towards a break between two of the trees surrounding them.

* * *

Coming to a stop a little ways away from the clearing, Sakura finally turned around. "Look Sasuke, what happened back in the Inn…"

"I don't have time for this bullshit, Sakura. My child is out there in danger."

"Just shut up and listen to me for once, Sasuke! I apologize for our behavior, it was unprofessional of us to get involved while on a mission…especially when we are trying to help an old friend." Looking him in the eye and steeling her emotions, she continued. "While I know what we did was wrong, there was no reason for you to call me a whore. I don't care who you think you are that makes you think you can talk to me like that, but if you do it again I'll rip that stick out of your ass and insert a tree. The only difference is I will literally shove a tree up your ass and leave it there." She finished, angrily meeting his gaze. "I dare you to test me on this, Sasuke."

Maintaining eye contact, Sakura was surprised when Sasuke smirked. "You have changed Sakura."

"No one can stay the same. Every one changes over time. We live, learn and mature. I'm just not sure if you have matured. The only thing you seem to have done since the war is to hide from us and try to start a family of your own. We always waited for you to come back and be with us. Hell you could have even brought your wife with you! We could have given your family the protection they obviously needed so this type of thing would never have happened!" She finished heatedly. "Why? After all these years why are you still not willing to return to your home?"

Seeing the smirk had been wiped clear off his face, she was unsettled by the way he was looking at her. She wasn't quite sure how to define the look in his eyes. Regret? Pain? Longing?

"Sakura, you want to know why I can't return? Its simple, there's nothing left for me there. I used to believe you when you said you would always love me and I think some part of me wanted that."

Unsure where he was going with this, Sakura's eyes widened when he started taking steps to invade her personal space. Stuck like a deer in headlights, she could only stand there as Sasuke pushed some hair behind her ear and left his hand there. Sucking in a sharp breath, Sakura waited for him to continue.

"I always intended to return to Konoha after my brother was dead. I was going to…I was hoping you would be willing to start a family with me. During the war I realized many things though. For one, Konoha was corrupt and I didn't want to continue my lineage there, and secondly, you had changed. You didn't need me to protect you anymore."

Gasping as he ran his hand down and behind her neck, she didn't know how to respond to the feel of his breath on her lips. Closing her eyes she was trying to figure out how their conversation got here.

"Sakura," he whispered against her lips. "I know there is something going on with you and Kakashi; that was obvious back in the hotel room. However, when we get my son back, and we will, I want you to consider me as an option. I'll come back to Konoha and you and I can continue to restore my clan to its former glory."

Feeling his lips gently touch hers jump started her body. Without even meaning to she shoved Sasuke several feet away from herself. Lightly touching her lips, she looked at him and said, "Sasuke, any feelings I had for you are gone. I thought a part of me would always love you, but I now realize I loved the idea of you. I don't think I ever really knew you. I'm sorry Sasuke, but I am not going to lie down and become a birthing machine for you. I love being a kunoichi and I will not give that up." Not waiting for him, she turned and headed back towards the clearing. Tilting her head to the side, she softly said, "Kakashi would never expect anything from me other than for me to be myself." Looking forward again, she left to join the others, knowing he was following her.

Pausing right before she entered the clearing again, she addressed Sasuke one more time. "That kiss never happened. I love Kakashi and I won't destroy what we could have because you had a possessive whim." Having said that, they both silently entered the clearing to rejoin the others.

* * *

Seeing the two walk back into the clearing Kakashi gave Sakura a questioning look, but knew whatever was said she could handle herself. Now that they had returned, he took that as his cue and took charge of the group again. "Neji, you take the front with me. Sakura, you in the middle. Sasuke take right, Naruto take left. Shino, use your bugs to bring up the back. Let's move out!"

Taking to the trees, the ninja became a blur as they disappeared into the foliage. It was only a matter of time until either they catch the bandits with Sasuke's child or they find out they've been running towards some kind of trap.

* * *

"Tsunade-hime, what exactly are you implying? That you sent Naruto to find missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke and force his return to Konoha? I find this hard to believe you sanctioned a mission and allowed him to discontinue communication with the village."

Looking at the Elders, Tsunade gritted her teeth. "As I was saying, Naruto is on a sanctioned mission from me to track down the whereabouts of one Uchiha Sasuke and report back when he is found. I did not specify how often he should communicate his location to me. I realize now that was a mistake and it has been rectified. If you have any further complaints I ask you submit them in writing for me to peruse at a later time. Now, if you will excuse me…I have a village to run." Not bothering to see how they responded to her dismissal of them, Tsunade turned and swept out of the room.

* * *

Flying through the trees the silence was broken by Neji. "They are five kilometers ahead of us. They seem to be bunking down for the night, but…"

"What is it, Neji?" Sakura asked after his hesitation. "Are there more of them than we were expecting?"

"No…" Allowing the confusion to show on his face, he glanced at Sasuke before continuing. "Sasuke, did they take anything else from your house? I can see Itachi over the shoulder of one of the men, but the woman with them seems to be holding something, too. I can't quite make out what it is."

"There was nothing else missing that I noticed, however I will make sure to personally check after I have Itachi safely in my arms."

Noticing the way Sasuke was grinding his teeth in anger, Sakura intervened before he unleashed his temper on them. "Kakashi, how should we go about getting Itachi-kun back?"

Seeing the man shoot her a glance over his shoulder, she waited patiently for his response. "We will wait for them to fall asleep. Shino's bugs will be extremely helpful in taking out the lookout and then we can grab little Itachi and let Sasuke deal out their punishment. I think it's only fair we allow you to do that Sasuke, but know we will be glad to help if you want it."

Not missing a beat, Sasuke agreed. "This is something I want to do on my own. I will make them suffer for taking my child from me."

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Tsunade let out a breath. "Ok Shikamaru, you can come out of those shadows now. By the way…brilliant idea to play it off as part of his mission. Now, how are we supposed to come up with the paperwork to back my claim?"

Seeing the smirk on his face, Tsunade couldn't help the scowl that crossed her features. "Hokage-sama, I wrote that mission up myself. Don't you remember me assisting you for that week as payment for helping Sakura hide your sake?"

Understanding where the Nara genius was going with this, she let out a snort. "Let me guess, you went and hunted it down yourself to make sure that we had evidence to show the Elders when they come back in the morning?" Allowing herself to fully laugh, she had to ask. "When did you have time to write this so called mission? You came up with the idea five minutes before I met with the Elders and I was only with them for possibly ten minutes!"

Watching the Nara heir bow to her, she was surprised when he responded. "Why Hokage-sama, maybe you have forgotten how close I am with your protégé and how many times I have been forced to assist her in writing up the mission reports. I simply used my previous knowledge of how the missions are supposed to be written to document my idea. This way we can cover our tracks and make everyone happy. All the paperwork is missing is your signature, which I assume you can do right now."

Pulling the scroll out of his hand, Tsunade smiled as she unrolled the parchment and added her official signature as Hokage. Still chuckling slightly, she put the scroll in a desk drawer and pulls out a bottle of sake, along with two cups. "Sit down and join me. This is the least I can do since you just saved one of my best shinobi's ass…and mine, too."

Hearing Shikamaru laugh, she was pleasantly surprised when he sat down and joined her. Clinking their cups together, they celebrated pulling one over on the Elders of their village. "Here's to them never finding out the truth."

* * *

The Konoha shinobi had finally caught up to the group of bandits. As they sat in the bushes observing the camp site, they were surprised by the conversation they were overhearing.

"Kazuki, what are we going to do? You know he is going to catch up to us soon! There's no way we can successfully avoid him in time to reach the hideout!"

"Don't worry, Tomomi," the one named Kazuki grumbled. "We have more leverage than we originally thought we were going to have."

"Boy will the Uchiha be in for a surprise when he finds out what else we have!" laughed another member of the party. "I bet he never suspects we…"

A loud baby's cry erupted through the clearing causing groans to erupt from the people sitting around the fire and shock to run through the shinobi surrounding them.

* * *

**A/N: I was feeling motivated, hence the new chapter already :)**


End file.
